


meet me in another universe

by oiksaeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Haiba Lev, Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Special, Cold, Comfort, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Christmas, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guitars, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Musicians, POV Yaku Morisuke, Power Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Haiba Lev, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Spirit World, Spirits, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Top Haiba Lev, Top Yaku Morisuke, Winter, Yaku Morisuke is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri
Summary: Yaku Morisuke accidentally found a spirit named Lev at the forest, not knowing that he will be his greatest happiness,and greatest pain.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	meet me in another universe

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my other levyaku fic named sweet boy but this is more happier??? hehe but ofc! this is for the bday girl whose name i wont tell but you know who you are lovely, u will always be the yaku to my lev! 
> 
> the first paragraph is a quote that doesnt belong to me. ill find the person who said that.

_The guitar is the most unpredictable and least reliable musical instrument in existence— but it was also the sweetest, the warmest, the most delicate; its melancholic voice awakes in our soul in exquisite reveries._

There was something about Lev Haiba that enraptured Yaku, perhaps it was the way his slender fingers swiftly formed perplexing chords around the maple wood fretboard as he let the scintillating starlights hung on the deep blues of the heavens hear the rich tones he created; the scene in front of the tawny haired man took him back to the day he first met Lev.

That day was nothing extraordinary.

As usual, the dazzling sun sat on top of the hills as it bathed the unperturbed meadows with its warm hue; a perfect sanguine morning for Yaku to take a stroll, feeling the balmy breeze brush his tanned skin as soon as he stepped on the vivid green grass.

The corner of his lips lifted as his gaze took in every inch of the wonderful nature presented before him— his eyes were instantly glued to the dark spruce trees frowning on either side of the forest path sheltered by leaves and branches leaning towards each other, making it difficult for the nascent rays of the sun to touch the dampened dirts and pebbles, only leaving small fragments of warm mellow glows on top.

It was like a sweet invitation for Yaku.

As if gravity was pulling him in, he let himself wander in astonishment, allowing the light streaks illuminating his skin to dance at every footfall forward of his that produced sounds similar to dried cereals being crunched as he stepped on brittle brown leaves— the only melody that accompanied the surrendering scent of serenity, until _someone_ decided to fill the forest with colourful musical notes, adding up to the aroma of the morning dew that seemed to belong in utopia.

Yaku's amber eyes perked up in curiosity, wanting to know the person behind the soothing hypnotic sound, with that, he quickened his pace; in every step he took, his heart beated in eagerness, _someone else is living in this area besides me?_

A grin similar to that of a cheshire cat was pasted on his striking face as he felt the weakened leaves beneath his feet wither; the whole forest path seemed to break in bits and pieces, slowly becoming a road cemented by layers of flavoured rhythms— the road he needed to take to reach his long destination as he dashed through the woods until it tired his limbs. 

But it was worth it.

The sky that once vanished under countless leaves became a clear bright blue as he reached the end of his journey; the luminous sunlight crossed paths with the small body of water, making it twinkle as it trickled while an _unknown_ person strummed a maple wood instrument who casted his sombre tune on the glistening pale lake where he dipped his feet.

Yaku stopped in his tracks— the sudden scene that greeted him took time for his brain to absorb every information, it was as if the man with silver locks took his breath away as he almost tugged Yaku's heart strings.

The silver haired man bore a placid look— a _tired_ one, but it didn't hide his gentle aura; Yaku took a moment to observe his delicate features that mapped out his chiseled jawlines, his pink-dusted pillowy cheeks and his piercing dull green eyes adorned by thick lashes _. Pretty._ Everything about him coated Yaku's heart with unique warmth, _before their gazes met._

“I- I didn't mean to stare, I swear! Like, hah, why would I?”

Beads of perspiration stood out on Yaku's forehead as he felt his heartbeat accelerate, especially when the other wore a grin so wide, it almost splitted his princely face into half as if seeing another human being was his greatest blessing; the silver haired man's pinkish lips went upwards, revealing his pearly whites as his green eyes gleamed at Yaku whose features contorted into a confused expression.

Yaku took a deep breath, “So, uh, never knew someone lives here besides me… your name is…?”

The brown haired man patiently waited for his answer, but it never came. _It was silent._

The lack of response knitted his brows with his eyes squinted at the man as he inched closer, trying to figure out the word he was mouthing. _What is he saying?_ His mind was swarmed by countless questions until the sitting silver haired man reached for his hand, “...What're you gonna do?” 

The stranger looked up to him with kind slanted orbs, as if to say: _trust me,_ and Yaku didn't even think— he felt his own body move on its own accord, placing the back of his hand on the other's warm palm, and in an instant, he felt surges of wave crawl across his body caused by the physical contact, sending electricity down his spine when the silver haired man used his thumb to gently write something on Yaku's palm.

The written word had many strokes, making it difficult for Yaku to understand, _“Haiba… Ri… L- Lev…?”_

Hearing his name escape Yaku's lips drowned his heart in ecstasy— _a feeling he had never felt until now_ — repeatedly nodding in enthusiasm as if to say: _that's me!_ Lev radiated a bright energy that almost made the brunet smile, but the latter noticed something important first.

Lev couldn't speak, he's mute.

His only form of language was music— the sweet refrain of his acoustic guitar spoke a musical language to Yaku's soul, the tawny haired man felt like he understood the story behind every note Lev created as the former felt his heart tighten at the sight of the man who shone brighter than the sun, _“...My name is Yaku.”_

Another wide smile spread across Lev's cheeks as he enthusiastically clapped his hands in front of his toothy grin, making Yaku's heart skip a beat as the deep stark red traveled up to the surface of his skin.

Lev was beautiful.

He seemed like he was out of this world.

_And he really was—_ or at least, _supposed to be out of this world;_ a fact that Yaku discovered during the months he spent with the silver haired man, a fact that pierces his heart every time their gazes meet, _a fact he wished he never knew._

_The 10 lives_. 

That's what they call it. Every soul is said to have 10 physical lives, you won't have any memories from your past, but you would know the life you are in as every human is born with numbers on their neck; your bones will shatter and turn into ashes, _dissipating into nothing,_ but the person's essence will be reincarnated to another life without the stains of their past sins— a new life where you'll achieve your dreams _and happiness._

When the light of your energy reaches its final cycle, your soul will disappear from earth, however, _that wasn't the case for Lev;_ the silver haired man has the numbers ‘11’ on his neck, he is currently living his 11th life, because in every life, you are supposed to find happiness, and that was the law, _but… he never found it._

Was he human? _No._ He's nothing but a slowly fading energy, a spirit unable to rest in peace in search of jubilation, _a spirit who'll soon be parted from the world._

And Lev is tired— _was tired._

_For Yaku was now his reason to live_.

The last thing the brunet remembered from that day was that he felt an urge to hold Lev's hand; he did, and the other didn't seem to mind how Yaku sinked his skin deeper into his as they felt themselves communicate silently.

_Holding hands meant “I'm here.”_

Yaku and Lev shared a deep bond— they were entangled and inseparable; Yaku let the wandering spirit enter his temporary wooden home that used to belong to his grandmother, and _Yaku let the wandering spirit enter his life_ as they continued to communicate using their silent language and through Lev's heavenly bliss of a music. They still do it even though countless months have passed.

They still do it even today.

The sun started to slip beneath the horizon as it draped the forest with shadows, only leaving the gleaming stars and pale moon that enhanced the exquisiteness of the view Yaku is seeing— the brunet is currently trapped in the silver haired man's cat-like slanted eyes that bore through him as he plucked the strings of his acoustic guitar, producing mellow sounds that seemed to fit the earthy tones of their cushion and mattress within their terrace they're at.

Yaku let the serene rhythm calm his heart as he inhaled the sweet scent of a night before Christmas, _“Detka, that's a new tune, what's the name?”_

Lev's hand strumming halted, lips twitching when he heard Yaku's nickname for him as he responded to the brunet by using a phone, making Yaku squint as he almost shoved the bright screen on his face: “It's for you! It's called _Shadow of happiness!_ ”

Yaku sighed blithely; it's funny how Lev manages to radiate a vibrant energy despite not having the ability to talk, it's also another reason for Yaku to love the silver haired man. _Wait, what does that title mean?_ Suddenly realizing that knitted his brows in confusion, lips parting, wanting to ask him, but instead, he threw a question unrelated to it, _“...What do you want to do for today's Christmas eve?”_

Hearing that made Lev glow even brighter, green orbs brimmed with excitement as he rapidly typed on his device: “I want to do anything you want, if you're happy, then I'll be the happiest!”

Reading the last word on the screen resulted in Yaku's lined brows furrowing more deeply as he repeatedly shook his head in disagreement, _“I don't want you to be the happiest.”_

Yaku felt selfish.

Others would probably think the same if they heard his statement, however, Lev isn't _‘others’,_ he knew that Yaku's words actually meant: _“I don't want you to go.”_ and knowing that stung his heart, erasing the smile from his face as the fear he imprisoned beneath his ecstatic exterior was slowly escaping, staring at Yaku with his green eyes that revealed terror. 

After all, once a person in their 11th life achieved their greatest happiness, _they will immediately dissolve into nothing._

And they will never come back again.

Which was why Lev would want to say the words _I'm sorry,_ but he was unable to, for that would mean giving Yaku an unbearable excruciating pain; it's a sight he doesn't like to see, _a sight he despised_ , and so, his hand found its way to Yaku's freezing ones, gently filling the gaps between his dainty fingers as he admired how it fit perfectly.

_I'm here._

Yaku's Adam's apple bobbed as if to swallow the blooming anxiety within him, wanting— _needing_ to believe in the silver haired man who brought his pale hand closer to his pinkish lips, pressing it against the back of his palm as he scrutinized Yaku with eyes coated in admiration he has for the other, twisting the brunet's insides as the latter felt himself on fire under Lev's blazing gaze.

But then, Yaku's eyes accidentally landed on the numbers on Lev's neck— it was like black inked tattoos that would stay with you until you break into ashes, earning a twitch in his brows, _“I hate the number 11.”_

Lev exhaled blissfully before mouthing, _“I like it.”_ receiving glares from Yaku as he used his phone to type at a rate of knots: “Yaku _, it brought me to you!”_

The brunet mockingly rolled his eyes as he was quite thankful for the sky's darkness that masked the scarlet roses sprouting in his cheeks as he felt his heartbeat increase its pace that intensified when his eyes narrowed at the sight of a luminous screen Lev was showing.

_“You see, Yaku! For me, 11 is a special_ _number as it's also an angel number. It refers to a change that directs you towards a good path and a better life. And, you changed this life of mine for the better.”_

The tawny haired man felt himself in a state of euphoria as he scanned every word the man typed out, especially the last phrase that made his amber eyes glisten— feeling his heart draped by the familiar warmth again as he read it out loud, _“You're my eleven…”_

With that, Lev completely abandoned his maple wood guitar, stretching his legs outward to create more space for the brunet as he inched closer, before wrapping him in a warm swaddle of his chest and arms as he let himself close his eyes while nuzzling the crook of Yaku's neck, inhaling the fragrant blend of berries and vanilla that made his heart thump in pure bliss— an embrace where they felt ecstasy flow through their veins as they warmed themselves during the chilly night, and _Lev didn't want to let go._

Yaku draped his arms around Lev's neck, making the distance between them non-existent; it made it seem like their fleshes were one as their euphoric hearts were inseparable, _“My eleven…”_ he softly whispered, adoring the way those two words rolled smoothly on his tongue, chanting it again and again, _“My eleven, my eleven… my Lev…”_

The silver haired man's soft lips stretched into a smile against the scorching skin of his _treasured_ person, before slowly pulling back, making him see the number _10_ on Yaku's neck that somehow twisted his insides but pierced his trembling heart.

_I am lucky to spend my last life with you._

_But I'm sorry you weren't as lucky as me._

Yaku clenched his fist as he squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to drown deeper in his comforting touch, _“Detka, I want time to stop.”_

Lev wonders how a single statement from Yaku manages to ignite various emotions within him— stirring emotions of both melancholy _and elation,_ averting his gaze from his tanned neck that landed on the device glowing amidst the darkness, reaching for it while maintaining their hugging position, typing something to communicate with the other; Lev wanted to stop the world still on its axis, however:

_“Time waits for no one, Yaku. But, the number of worlds are most probably endless._

_I'm ready to wait for you in another cosmos.”_

Times like these silences Yaku's mind— only leaving the ataraxy that attaches itself to his blood that flowed throughout his body as his heart pumped in satisfaction _; he believes in Lev,_ “Okay… I trust you.”

And he trusts Lev more than himself.

The usual december days bathing in pure fragile snowflakes and unbearable freezing temperature seemed to dissolve under the silvers of the moon hung above the sea of scattered gleaming stars, while under the thick olive green blanket lies a person _and a spirit_ whose souls are intertwined.

_A memorable warm winter—_ something that will be engraved on Yaku's mind, something that won't leave him, _just like Lev;_ he'll stay. He told that to Yaku, _and he believes,_ and so, he let his worries dangle in the chill of the midnight air, feeling serenity coat his figure as he peacefully drifted off to a slumber, secured in Lev's embrace. _Sleeping with a smile on his face._

Maybe he was just imagining the loud thumps of a certain someone's heartbeat that were similar to the sounds of a stick slapping against the drums; it seems exaggerated, but, _it was almost ear-deafening as it beated fast—_ was it real? Yaku will never know, or maybe, _he wasn't supposed to know._

The ecstasy the night held was immense, and perhaps, _too much,_ but none of those bothered Yaku as he dreamt a dream he wasn't sure if it was even a dream; there, a hint of despondency was felt. Lev's atrabilious eyes were set on him, scrutinizing his delicate features as if this was his last moment.

_Probably because it really was._

In the dream, his pinkish lips parted and as always, Yaku didn't expect anything as he sharpened his senses to know what he was saying–

_“Yaku...Meet me in another universe…”_

_–but he was taken aback by an unfamiliar voice._ In an instant, his eyes goggled at him, Lev's voice was like a hot chocolate with a dainty cinnamon on a drizzling day; it was filled with warmth that draped Yaku's body as he watched the silver haired man _shed a tear_ , tears that always wanted to break its chains inside Lev's figure where the latter prisoned them, and it tightened Yaku's heart as he observed the glistening drop pouring down on his cheek— _he hate this sight—_ feeling an urge to wipe it away.

But when his fingertips brushed his skin, _he vanished into thin air._

That was all it took for Yaku's dream to shatter into countless pieces like a fragile glass facade, revealing his eyes dipped in fear that shot open as the sharp sunlight streamed onto his amber orbs, “Lev…?”

_There_ _was no answer_. 

Yaku's gaze landed on the side of their mattress, _but it was empty._

When Yaku woke up,

_Lev was never found again._

_And it was the coldest Christmas Yaku felt._

So he stayed still, feeling his limbs freeze as he felt himself unable to move, but he had to, he couldn't accept this and _he wouldn't;_ his stomach churned as he felt his breath trapped in his thickened throat, _it was suffocating_ as the silence was unbearable, however there was one thing he could hear.

It was the sound of his trembling paper-like heart _crumbling into dust_ as he tried to lock his tears inside that kept knocking on the door of his soul, wanting to come out like unfettered waterfalls, but he won't let it happen, _he won't give up yet._ There must be something.

And there it was, a tiny note near the tawny pillow; Yaku's eyes squinted as he gulped, hearing his heart thump in a rate of knots with his shaking hand reaching for the piece of paper that was almost unnoticeable— there was no denying it, Yaku was scared to know the truth he'll uncover once he read the written words.

_To my precious eleven,_

_I've always wanted to play a song for you, I've always wanted to hold your hand and kiss your forehead goodnight, I've always wanted to tell you I love you Yaku! It seemed childish right? But we all did that in one night… you told me I'm your eleven and I became happy! I wish I could do it longer. But I became too happy, Yaku, so I can't. My happiness has a consequence._

Yaku hasn't finished reading the note that was dampened by droplets of tears that managed to escape; he couldn't handle it, not when he finally realized why Lev named the tune _Shadow of happiness._

For Yaku was Lev's reason to live, _but he was also the reason why had to go._

After all, once a person in their 11th life achieved their greatest happiness, _they will immediately dissolve into nothing._

_And Yaku was Lev's greatest happiness._

Knowing that was like a fatal blow; unrestrained drops poured non-stop as the wretches and sobs that were once stuck in his throat were suddenly released like a dam bursting open, filling the entire forest with his screams in agony as he felt his desolated heart heavy— Yaku almost crumpled the paper in his hand but he, with all of his might, swallowed the excruciating pain visible in his figure, continuing to scan the note as he suppressed his cries.

_Yaku? My eleven? Smile! I'm here, I'm staying, I am always with you. Everytime you pluck the string of my guitar, you call for me. I am a part of every melody you create. You can find me in my music dedicated to you, I live there Yaku, so don't cry, nobody left._

_The phone you gave me contains a playlist for you!_

Diamond dews drenched Yaku's lashes as he blinked, trying to absorb every bit of information Lev was giving— so, with trembling hands, he reached for his phone that greeted him with its bright luminance, and the first thing he saw was the playlist named _11;_ it was hard, he felt his throat dry as his whole figure was filled with terror. _Yaku wasn't ready to hear it,_ it'll only shatter his heart more. 

_Song #1 — Colours. For the first music, I created that tune after I just met you. I am letting you know that every time you play that song, it will take you back to the first day we met. (You are the prettiest person I've met.) You can play it when you eat or when you sleep, I am there with you._

_Song #2 — Happiness in Shadows. This time, I want you to focus on the light amidst the darkness, and there you'll find me._

_Song #3 — “I am ready to cross another universe for you.” I know, the title is long, but this was what I was trying to say. Play this when you need someone to remind you that you are loved!_

_Yaku, our time was limited, but our love is infinite._

_From: Lev, who is waiting for you in another world._

Yaku goggled at the mattress as he clenched their blanket too hard, the veins in his pale hands were visible; his lips parted, but nothing came out except from screams that seemed breathy as tears once again streamed down on his face like a flowing river— no matter the anguish he felt, he still clicked the playlist, allowing himself to drown in _Lev's warmth._

Yaku basked in the radiance of the sun that barely touched him as he listened to the songs while burying his face deep in his arms on top of his knees; the melody were like hot chocolate in a drizzling day, it was _warm_ , delicate and it completely tugged Yaku's heartstrings— he felt like he was in a paradise surrounded by a hazy darkness, not wanting to leave.

Then, his sullen gaze landed on the maple wood instrument, calloused fingertips tracing the horizontal fretboard, before plucking a string, _I'm calling you Lev;_ he squeezed his eyes shut in desperation as he missed the enthusiastic man so much, _so much it ended up hurting him._

When his eyes fluttered open, he checked the device as if there was something else in there— _and maybe there was._

_11:11AM._

The sight of the time managed to push his upper lip upwards, revealing a little bit of his pearly whites, _you're here, Lev._ And he will always be.

_The guitar is the most unpredictable and least reliable musical instrument in existence— but it was also the sweetest, the warmest, the most delicate; its melancholic voice awakes in our soul in exquisite reveries._

_It was the bridge connecting Yaku and Lev; the reason why this story unfolded._

_And in every tune produced by the maple wood guitar, lies a pure soul waiting for Yaku._

And so, Yaku would always play the acoustic songs Lev created until the day his light energy ran out, _until the day he dissolved into bits and pieces and ashes._

_Until the day they meet in another universe._

**Author's Note:**

> AKSJDH I SAW A POST (?) IN FB AND REDDIT ABT THE '13 LIVES' BUT I WAS LIKE NAH LET'S MAKE IT TEN,, anyw lovely i hope u liked this or ill cry, and to the ones who got this far, thank u for reading aaaa pLS INTERACT W ME ON IG MY USERNAME IS oiksaeri !!


End file.
